Resident Evil: Die Täuschung
by T-Virus 666
Summary: Die Explosion war Kilometer weit zu hören und ein riesiger Feuerpilz stieg in den Himmel auf. Alles wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, den Hauptsitz der Umbrella Corporation gab es nicht mehr. In sicherer Entfernung standen zwei Männer und beobachteten ih


Resident Evil gehört nicht mir und ich habe nicht vor, Geld mit dieser Geschichte zu verdienen!

Resident Evil: Die Täuschung.

Einleitung!

Die Explosion war Kilometer weit zu hören und ein riesiger Feuerpilz stieg in den Himmel auf. Alles wurde dem Erdboden gleich gemacht, den Hauptsitz der Umbrella Corporation gab es nicht mehr. In sicherer Entfernung standen zwei Männer und beobachteten ihr Werk, doch einer von ihnen zog hinter dem Rücken ein Messer hervor…

Kapitel 1

Er wachte schweißgebadet auf und sein Herz raste, als ob es ihm gleich aus der Brust springen würde. Jede Nacht verlief gleich, er legte sich hin, schlief fast sofort vor Erschöpfung ein und wachte 5 Stunden später von Alpträumen geplagt wieder auf. Chris Redfield war anfang 30 und arbeitete früher für S.T.A.R.S. und somit gegen die Umbrella Corporation, seit 2 Jahren, 4 Monaten und 11 Tagen arbeitete er jetzt für Umbrella. Er hatte sein Aussehen verändert und eine andere Identität angenommen, er nannte sich jetzt Steve Jackson und versuchte so viel wie möglich über die Machenschaften Umbrellas heraus zu finden, um dieser skrupellosen Firma das Handwerk zu legen. Doch er bemerkte nicht, dass er schon viel zu Tief ins Netz der Verschwörungen und des gewissenlosen Tötens geraten war.

Gerade heute musste er wieder mit ansehen, wie an einem Mann Experimente durchgeführt wurden und dessen Schreie hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wieder. Chris wusste, dass er es nicht mehr lange ertragen würde. Die Menschen, die für diese Firma arbeiteten, waren 100 gefühllos und gewissenlos. Die Versuchspersonen, die nicht mehr gebraucht wurden, wurden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken erschossen und wie Abfall entsorgt, sie wurden zerstückelt und in eine Verbrennungsanlage gebracht. Chris hatte in dieser Zeit so viel menschenverachtende Dinge miterlebt, dass er wusste, nie wieder ein sorgenfreies und glückliches Leben führen zu können, solang diese Firma noch existierte. Doch die Umbrella Corporation war so mächtig, das es schwer war zu entscheiden wem man vertrauen konnte und wem nicht. Chris hatte einen ganzen Berg voll Informationen, den er gegen die Firma verwenden könnte, doch wer würde ihm glauben, welches Gericht würde sich mit der mächtigsten Firma der Welt anlegen? Wen würde man schuldig sprechen, wer würde verhaftet werden und wer würde entkommen und weiter experimentieren?

Nein, kein Gericht der Welt könnte etwas gegen diese Firma unternehmen, doch das fand Chris erst heraus nachdem er all die Informationen gesammelt hatte und nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass alle, die etwas dagegen unternehmen könnten, gut bezahlt wurden um weg zusehen und den Mund zu halten. Wenn man, wie diese Firma Millionen zum Fenster herausschmeißen konnte, konnte man auch alle wichtigen Leute bestechen und die weniger wichtigen durften dann an den Experimenten teilnehmen, natürlich als Versuchskaninchen.

Seit Tagen war Chris deprimiert, weil er nicht wusste, was er machen sollte, wem er vertrauen konnte. Er war schon seit 2 Monaten nicht mehr an der Oberfläche gewesen, denn die wichtigen, beziehungsweise gefährlichen, Experimente wurden unterirdisch durchgeführt. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf und Hilflosigkeit breitete sich in seinem Innern aus.

Doch als er diese Nacht aus seinem Alptraum aufwachte, wusste er, was er tun musste, um diese Firma zu schwächen. Es war Selbstmord, aber mit etwas Glück könnte er es schaffen. Niemand hier war ihm in der ganzen Zeit ans Herz gewachsen, er hatte keine Freunde und niemand war ihm besonders sympathisch. Er wusste, dass die, die für Umbrella arbeiteten, es nicht verdient hatten zu leben, weil sie anderen Menschen Schaden zufügten.

Mit diesem Gedanken stand er auf und zog sich an, um seine Arbeit an zu treten. Er hatte alles in seinem Traum gesehen, er wusste genau was er zu tun hatte, es war nichts geplant, es war einfach nur ein Traum gewesen und doch war er sich sicher, dass es richtig war, was er tat.

Kapitel 2

Auch Albert Wesker hatte sich schon seit Tagen Gedanken gemacht, ihm war dieser komische Typ, Steve Jackson schon lange ein Dorn im Auge. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihm. Abgesehen davon, dass Wesker ihn für einen absoluten Schlappschwanz hielt, weil er immer wieder Gefühlsregungen zeigte, wenn Versuchspersonen hingerichtet wurden, schnüffelte er viel zu viel in Angelegenheiten herum, die ihn absolut nichts angingen und irgendwie kam ihm dieser Kerl bekannt vor, ihm war, als seien sie sich früher schon einmal begegnet. Dieses Gefühl ließ im keine Ruhe, außerdem stellte Wesker fest, war es ein Problem, dass dieser Typ denkt und Gefühle hat, die hier unten nichts zu suchen hatten, solche Leute bedeuteten Gefahr.

Wesker war selbst einmal Angestellter gewesen, da er aber der Umbrella Corporation mehr Geld entlocken wollte, als für ihn bestimmt war, hatten sie ihn hochkant rausgeworfen und er konnte für mehr Geld bei einer Konkurrenzfirma anfangen. Für diese Firma arbeitete er auch jetzt noch, auch er hatte sein Aussehen verändert, das einzige was geblieben war, war seine Sonnenbrille, die er immer trug, damit man ihn nicht an seinen Augen erkennt, die sich bei einem Experiment verändert hatten. Auch er sollte wichtige Informationen sammeln, um sie bei der Konkurrenzfirma abzuliefern, da die Firma einige Probleme mit der Forschung hatte und Umbrella in der Entwicklung schon viel weiter war. Diese Informationen hatte er schon seit einer Woche, doch er verfolgte auch noch einen anderen Grund, warum er für die Firma arbeitete. Diese Art von Arbeit gefiel Wesker außerordentlich, da er von zwei der wichtigsten und mächtigsten Firmen sehr gut bezahlt wurde und kaum etwas dafür tun musste.

Auch er machte sich zufrieden auf den Weg, um seine Arbeit anzutreten. Menschen quälen gehörte mit zu seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung und wenn man dafür noch gut bezahlt wurde, will man sich auch nicht beschweren und fleißig sein.

Kapitel 3

Wesker stand vor einer Bahre auf der ein nackter Mann gefesselt war und blickte auf, als Chris den Raum betrat.

„Na Jackson, bereit zur Arbeit?"

Und ohne die Augen von Chris zu nehmen, stach er dem Mann eine Spritze, mit einer ziemlich langen Nadel, mitten ins Herz und drückte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit heraus.

„Geht es dir nicht gut, du siehst blass aus? War das dein Onkel oder warum guckst du so betroffen? Hast du Mitleid, wenn ja, hast du hier unten nichts verloren!"

„Migräne." Antwortete Chris kurz und knapp und versuchte möglichst cool auf diese Situation zu reagieren. Mit diesem Typen zu arbeiten war kein Geschenk, so einen kalten und abgebrühten Kerl hatte Chris nur einmal zuvor erlebt, doch er wusste, dass Wesker niemals mehr für Umbrella arbeiten würde, obwohl er ihm doch ein bisschen ähnlich sah.

„Was denn, wegen ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen machst du so ein Gesicht? Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass du ein Weichei bist!"

„Ganz wie du meinst, es können ja nicht alle so cool sein wie du."

Wesker Hand verkrampfte sich und drückte die Spritze noch tiefer in den Brustkorb des Mannes. Mit einem Ruck zog er sie wieder raus und warf sie achtlos in eine Ecke des Labors.

„Aufheben!"

Um weiteren Ärger zu vermeiden, ging Chris in die Ecke und bückte sich nach der Spritze, als er sich wieder aufrichtete, stand Wesker hinter ihm und zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich habe dich im Auge, ich weiß, dass irgendetwas mit dir nicht stimmt, ich weiß zwar noch nicht was, aber das werde ich noch raus finden, verlass dich drauf!"

Chris drehte sich um und versuchte Wesker in die Augen zu sehen, doch die Sonnenbrille war so schwarz getönt, dass er sie nicht erkennen konnte.

„Finde raus was du willst, ich habe nichts zu verbergen."

„Das nehme ich dir nicht ab."

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Augen los, warum trägst du diese bescheuerte Sonnenbrille? Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, wir sind einige hundert Meter unter der Erde, da scheint keine Sonne."

„Für dich wird sie auch bald nie wieder scheinen, was ich mache, geht dich nichts an, klar! Wenn du Ärger vermeiden willst, tust du was ich sage, wenn ich es sage und sonst hältst du dich fern von mir!"

„Mit dem letzten Teil deiner Drohung habe ich kein Problem, glaub ja nicht, dass ich gerne mit dir zusammen arbeite, Umbrella will es halt so, sonst würdest du mich in deiner Nähe nie erblicken."

„Umbrella …ha! Das ist nicht die erste schlechte Entscheidung, die diese Firma trifft."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Doch Wesker drehte sich um und widmete sich wieder dem Mann auf der Bahre, der nun wie tot dalag und seine Augen starr an die Decke gerichtet hatte.

„Ist er tot?" Fragte Chris und mit einer blitzschnellen Handbewegung packte Wesker Chris Handgelenk und hielt seine Hand dem Mann vor den Mund. Der Mann rührte sich nicht, doch dann bemerkte Chris wie der Tote seinen Kopf anhob und etwas seine Hand berührte, der Mann hatte begonnen an seiner Hand zu lecken. Gleichzeitig bemerkte Chris, dass die Augen des Mannes milchig weiß wurden und seine Haut merkwürdig fleckig aussah.

„Lass meine Hand los, bist du total verrückt geworden?"

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, sah Wesker zu Chris und drückte die Hand noch näher an das Maul des Zombies, der gierig danach schnappte, sie durch seine Fessel um den Hals aber nicht erreichen konnte.

Chris schossen tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, zum einen hatte er Panik, dass dieser Mann ihn leicht töten konnte. Er müsste ihn nur noch ein paar Zentimeter näher an das Maul des Untoten drücken, dann würde der ihn beißen und sein lieber Kollege würde ihn erschießen und alles nach einem Unfall aussehen lassen. Zum anderen staunte er über diese unglaubliche Kraft und die Schnelligkeit mit der dieser Mann sein Handgelenk gepackt und umklammert hielt. Chris hatte versucht sich aus diesem Griff zu befreien, doch seine Hand ließ sich keinen Millimeter bewegen und schmerzte höllisch bei jedem Versuch. Chris sah nervös zu dem Zombie, der sich jetzt in höchster Raserei befand und um jeden Preis seine Hand zerfleischen wollte. Es ging schon soweit, dass sich die Fessel um seinen Hals tief in sein Fleisch schnitt. Doch es vollzog sich auch eine merkwürdige Veränderung mit dem Zombie, es sah so aus, als würde er vor ihren Augen in minutenschnelle verwesen. Die Haut wurde ganz weiß, fast grau und platzte an mehreren Stellen auf, er magerte bis auf Haut und Knochen ab und der Gestank, der von ihm ausging war unerträglich. Nach ein paar Sekunden merkte Chris, dass der Untote ruhiger wurde, denn er hatte einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, seinen Kopf zu heben um an sein Fleisch zu kommen und so sah Chris zu, wie der vor wenigen Minuten noch normale Mann vor seinen Augen starb und verweste.

Chris war schweißgebadet und Wesker rührte sich nicht, er blickte ihn nur an und plötzlich lag ein anderer Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und er ließ Chris los. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich Chris ertappt, er war sich sicher, dass der Mann ihm gegenüber ihn erkannt hatte, aber woher sollte er ihn kennen?

Wieder rasten Gedanken durch seinen Kopf, dieser Tag hätte ganz anders laufen sollen, er hatte einen Traum gehabt, aber dieser Mann kam nicht darin vor. Er wollte diese Firma zerstören und dieser Mann machte alles zunichte.

Der weitere Arbeitstag verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, jeder machte seine Arbeit und versuchte möglichst wenig mit dem anderen zu sprechen. Doch ab und zu spürte Chris die bohrenden Blicke in seinem Rücken und vernahm gelegentlich ein leises Lachen von seinem unheimlichen Arbeitskollegen.

Kapitel 4

Wesker schlich wie ein gefangener Tiger in seinem Zimmer hin und her und führte Selbstgespräche.

„Chris Redfield, ich wusste doch, dass ich dieses erbärmliche Weichei kenne. Was machst du hier? Warum arbeitest du für Umbrella? Solltest du etwa die gleiche Absicht haben wie ich, sollten wir doch tatsächlich am gleichen Strang ziehen um Umbrella zu zerstören? Noch hast du mich nicht erkannt, mal sehen wie lange du dazu noch brauchst.

Am nächsten Tag trafen Chris und Wesker wieder zusammen. Wesker nahm ihn zur Seite und Chris vermutete, dass er ihm in kurzen Sätzen sagen würde, dass ihm der Zwischenfall vom Vortag Leid tat und bitten würde, kein Wort mehr darüber zu verlieren. Noch bevor Wesker anfing zu reden, sagte Chris:

„Schon gut, ich werde dich nicht bei Umbrella verpetzen, keine Sorge."

„Das hätte ich auch nicht von dir erwartet, Chris."

„Was…wie hast du mich genannt? Chris…? Ich heiße…"

„Chris Redfield, nicht wahr? Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass du nicht hier bis, um der Firma von großem Nutzen zu sein, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Wer zum Teufel…?"

„Wie geht es deiner liebreizenden kleinen Schwester Claire?"

„Woher kennst du Claire?"

Wesker trat einen Schritt näher an Chris heran und ließ seine Sonnenbrille etwas von seiner Nase rutschen und sah Chris direkt in die Augen.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben…"

„Es hat auch ziemlich lange gedauert, ich dachte schon du erkennst mich gar nicht mehr. Dabei haben wir doch schon so manchen Kampf gegeneinander bestritten. Wieder einmal eine sehr enttäuschende Leistung von dir."

„Wie bist du hier her gekommen und wie hast du es geschafft, dass dich die Firma wieder einstellt?"

„Ich habe immer noch Leute hinter mir, die mir treu ergeben sind wenn das Geld stimmt und ich kann es mir leisten."

„Wer hat dir geholfen?"

„Du steckst schon wieder deine Nase zu tief in Sachen, die dich nichts angehen, aber was soll es. Es war Krauser, der mir geholfen hat, wie du weißt, arbeitet er auch noch für Umbrella und bessert durch mich sein Gehalt ein bisschen auf."

Für Chris stand Krauser gleich nach Wesker auf seiner Hitliste der schlimmsten Arschlöcher dieser Erde und somit wunderte er sich nicht als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Also arbeitet Krauser auch gegen Umbrella!"

„Krauser interessiert sich nicht im Geringsten für Umbrella, er interresiert sich nur für Geld und davon bekommt er im Moment mehr als genug."

„Was habt ihr vor?"

„Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, aber wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich mir schon mal einen guten Fluchtplan für den nächsten Tag überlegen, wenn du überleben willst. Es sei denn du arbeitest für mich."

„Ich soll für dich arbeiten? Wovon träumst du nachts? Wie du vielleicht weißt, sind wir nicht die besten Freunde, also warum zur Hölle sollte ich auch nur einen Finger für dich krumm machen?"

„Nun, da gibt es mehrere Gründe. Der erste wäre, dass du, wenn du allein gegen Umbrella antrittst, nie gewinnen wirst, du wirst es einfach nicht überleben. Zweitens wirst du es nie schaffen die Firma so zu schwächen, wie wir es könnten, weil dir einfach dazu die Mittel fehlen. Drittens, wenn du nicht für mich arbeitest, werde ich dich heute im laufe des Tages töten, du weißt, dass ich gestern schon Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

„Gibt es auch noch ein Viertens, oder war s das?"

„Viertens, wenn du nicht für mich arbeitest, wirst du mit all den tausenden von Zombies in die Luft fliegen und dein verkohlter Körper wird unter tonnenschwerem Gestein begraben. Wenn dir das besser gefällt, du hast die Wahl. Ich lasse dir 5 Minuten, dich zu entscheiden, oder noch besser, ich zähle bis Drei und du sagst mir, ob du dabei bist oder nicht. DREI!"

„Halt Moment mal, was heißt hier tausende Zombies, was habt ihr vor?"

„Ja oder Nein Redfield, glaubst du im Ernst, dass ich dir unseren Plan auf die Nase binde, wenn ich nicht tausendprozentig weiß ob du dabei bist oder nicht?"

Weskers rote Augen bohrten sich in Chris Kopf und machten es ihm unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

„Ich wusste, das du nicht den Mumm hast bei uns ein zu steigen, typisch Redfield."

„O.k., ich mach mit, ich habe ja wohl auch keine andere Wahl, oder?"

„Natürlich hast du die, du könntest dich für den Tot entscheiden."

Wesker drehte sich um und ging an die Arbeit, für den Rest des Tages redeten sie kein Wort mehr miteinander. Chris war halbwegs erleichtert, dass Wesker sein kleinlautes o.k. als ja akzeptierte, denn so hatte er noch ein bisschen Zeit sich auf das Schlimmste vorzubereiten. Denn er wusste genau das Wesker keine Sekunde zögern würde ihn zu töten und er wusste auch, dass Wesker oder Krauser ihm bei der ersten Gelegenheit in den Rücken fallen würden.

Kapitel 5

Jack Krauser legte sich zufrieden auf sein Bett und konnte den kommenden Tag kaum erwarten. Endlich würde dies alles ein Ende haben, er würde Wesker erledigen und als reicher Mann sein Leben genießen. Gerade als er sich ausmalen wollte, was er sich alles leisten und kaufen konnte, klopfte es an der Tür. Er erhob sich und rief mit genervter Stimme: „Was ist?"

„Störe ich dich bei deinen Tagträumen, Krauser?"

„Oh, du bist´s? Was gibt´s denn?"

„Eine kleine Planänderung …

„Scheiße, was für eine Planänderung? Es ist doch alles besprochen!"

„Ich habe jemanden wieder erkannt."

„Na und, was hat das mit unserem Plan zu tun?"

„Es ist Chris Redfield!"

„Redfield, wer ist das?"

„Ein ehemaliges S.T.A.R.S. Mitglied und mein persönlicher Feind Nr.1!"

„Und der arbeitet hier für Umbrella? Wieso?"

„Anscheinend hatte er die gleiche Idee wie wir, er wollte es nur im Alleingang durchziehen."

„Allein? Wie dumm ist dieser Kerl? Da hätte er nicht viel anrichten können."

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt und…"

„Du hast dich zuerkennen gegeben und der Kerl lebt noch?"

„Ja, der Kerl lebt und ist dabei. Und ich kann es nicht gut leiden unterbrochen zu werden!"

„Er ist dabei, bist du völlig durchgedreht? Er wird alles vermasseln und wir gehen am Ende noch alle mit drauf!"

„Darum bin ich ja hier, um es dir zu sagen. Du wirst ein Auge auf ihn haben und ihn töten, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja natürlich werde ich ihn töten, dass musst du mir nicht erst erklären!"

„Ich will aber nicht, dass du ihn sofort umbringst, er wird bestimmt noch nützlich für uns sein."

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht, aber wie du meinst, du bist der Boss."

„Das höre ich gern. Sei pünktlich am Treffpunkt"

Wesker ging und Krauser kochte vor Wut. Jetzt musste er sich um zwei Gegner kümmern, nicht das es ihn gestört hätte einen oder zwei Männer zu töten, doch er suchte sich seine Opfer doch gerne selber aus. Am liebsten hätte er die beiden Männer sofort getötet, er hätte sein Messer genommen und hätte den beiden die Kehle durchgeschnitten und die Eingeweide heraus gerissen. Der Gedanke, dass er das womöglich später noch tun würde, beruhigte ihn ein wenig und er legte sich wieder hin und schlief ein.

Kapitel 6

Chris wurde von Wesker mitten in der Nacht unsanft geweckt, ein schmerzhafter Tritt in die Seite und er flog aus seinem Bett und landete auf dem harten Boden.

„Was ist los?"

Völlig benommen blickte Chris um sich, Wesker hielt ihm eine Gasmaske hin und sagte:

„Ich glaube die könntest du gleich brauchen, nach dem du alle getötet hast."

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört und wir können uns auch keine Verspätung durch dämliches Fragestellen leisten, los steh auf."

Wesker hielt Chris die Waffe an den Schädel und setzte ihn somit unter Druck. Chris zog sich schnell an, nahm die Gasmaske, steckte sie in eine Tasche und Wesker machte ihm ein Zeichen vor ihm aus der Tür zu treten. Sie gingen in den endlosen Gängen der Umbrella Corporation entlang und niemand war zu sehen.

„Ist es nicht herrlich, diese Ruhe?"

„Das wird nicht mehr lange so ruhig bleiben Wesker, denn hier gibt es überall Überwachungskameras."

„Ach wirklich? Da mach dir mal nicht zu große Hoffnung. Glaubst du denn im Ernst das wüsste ich nicht, dass hat unser Freund Krauser schon vor ein paar Tagen erledigt, sonst hätte ich bestimmt auch nicht so viel Spaß mit dir und dem Zombie gehabt. Erinnerst du dich? Aber du hast recht, bald wird es hier nicht mehr so ruhig sein, denn dann werden hier Schreie und lautes Stöhnen durch die Gänge hallen und dann kommt der große Knall."

„Du bist doch wahnsinnig!"

„Ach wirklich, bin ich dass? Ich glaube, du hattest doch genau das Gleiche vor, hast du jetzt doch Gewissensbisse? Redfiel, wieder mal der große Held, der alle retten will, aber das kannst du nicht, ich an deiner Stelle, würde erst mal zusehen das du dich selbst rettest."

„Was habt ihr vor und was soll ich tun?"

„Ganz einfach, du wirst den T-Virus in die Klimaanlage freisetzen, ich werde dir eine Probe davon geben. Dann werden wir unsere Gasmasken anziehen und uns mit Krauser auf der Plattform treffen, die zum Ausgang führt. Von da aus haben wir noch genug Zeit, ich würde sagen 15 Minuten, danach sollten wir verschwinden, Krauser bereitet in diesem Moment alles für die Sprengung vor."

„Und was machen wir in den 15 Minuten?"

„Wir werden etwas Spaß mit ein paar Zombies haben. Schießübungen, du verstehst? Ich bin seit Monaten hier unten und habe seit dem keine vernünftige Waffe mehr in der Hand gehalten, abgesehen von der, die ich dir gerade an den Kopf halte. Geschweige denn das ich jemanden töten konnte, ich habe so was wie Nachholbedarf."

„Du bist und bleibst ein Verrückter!"

„Tu nicht so, als ob du noch nie jemanden getötet hast. Ich würde sagen du hast genauso viele Zombies auf dem Gewissen wie ich."

„Das mag wohl sein, aber es macht mir keine Freude so wie dir und ich habe auch noch nie Menschen zu Zombies verwandelt, um sie zu töten!"

„Na ja, das werden wir ja jetzt ändern."

„Das werde ich nicht tun, Wesker!"

„Natürlich wirst du das, oder ich erschieße dich hier und jetzt und danach, wenn ich hier raus komme, werde ich mich um deine kleine Schwester kümmern. Sie wird der hübscheste Zombie werden, den ich je getötet habe."

„Du perverses Dreckschwein!"

„Jammer nicht rum, wir sind da! Hier hast du die Probe, ich will, dass du sie in den Lüftungsschacht legst und das Glasröhrchen dann zerschlägst. Setz deine Maske auf!"

Chris wurde augenblicklich schlecht, Wesker hatte Recht, er wollte eigentlich das Selbe, die Firma mit samt den Mitarbeitern zerstören, doch hätte er es wirklich gemacht. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass er es nicht gekonnt hätte, zumindest nicht auf so eine schreckliche Weise. Doch nun gab es kein Ausweg mehr, er legte das Röhrchen in den Schacht und zerschlug es. Wesker packte ihn am Arm und führte ihn in einen anderen Gang, der zur Plattform führte. Auf dem Weg dort hin, hörte Chris schon die ersten Menschen in ihren Zimmern husten und würgen. Als sie die Plattform erreichten, die etwa 5 Meter vom Boden hoch war, sahen sie schon Jack Krauser, der mit einem Schafschützengewehr im Anschlag auf sie zielte und schoss. Im selben Augenblick sackte ein lebloser Körper gegen Wesker der unbeeindruckt weiter ging. Wesker und Chris stiegen die Leiter zur Plattform hoch.

„Guter Schuss Krauser! Ist alles erledigt?"

„Noch nicht alles!" Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lud er nach und legte das Gewehr wieder an, er zielte auf Chris.

Kapitel 7

„Nicht so hastig Kamerad! Runter mit der Waffe!"

„Was soll das? Er ist über, Ballast, was willst du mit ihm?"

„Ich finde, er hat sich auch ein bisschen Spaß verdient. Sieh doch, unsere Kollegen kommen. Chris, da steht eine Tasche, ich will, das du dir eine Waffe nimmst und auf die Zombies schießt. Es ist schließlich dein Werk, erlöse deine Mitarbeiter von ihrem Leid, vielleicht kannst du dann in Zukunft besser Schlafen und hast nicht so ein schlechtes Gewissen."

„Er wird sowieso keine Zukunft mehr haben, warum machst du das?"

„Weil ich meinen Spaß an der Sache habe und jetzt geh mir nicht auf die Nerven. Behalt ihn im Auge und wenn er eine falsche Bewegung macht, knall ihn ab."

Krauser stellte sich schräg hinter Chris, er hatte sich eine Pistole aus einer riesigen Tasche mit Waffen genommen und feuerte wahllos von der Plattform. Nach ein paar Schüssen trat Krauser einen Schritt vor und fauchte wütend: „Wenn du noch einmal absichtlich daneben schießt und unsere Munition verschwendest, bist du tot und es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein das zu erledigen und zwar ganz langsam."

Chris lud die leer geschossene Waffe nach und schloss die Augen, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen und sich zu konzentrieren.

„Du wirst doch nicht hier im Stehen einschlafen oder?"

„Jack, sorg dafür das er aufwacht, mach dem Weichei ein bisschen Feuer unterm Hintern."

„Mit Vergnügen!"

Schon der erste Schlag traf Chris wie ein Vorschlaghammer im Kreuz und er sackte zu Boden. Der zweite Schlag traf ihn in die Rippen und er konnte regelrecht hören wie sie brachen.

„Das reicht! Er soll jetzt weiter schießen."

Enttäuscht zog Krauser Chris an seiner Jacke hoch, stellte ihn hin und drückte ihm die Waffe wieder in die Hand.

„Denk dran, wenn ein Schuss daneben geht, fliegst du von der Plattform."

Chris bemühte sich gerade zu stehen und ein Zombie an zu visieren, der der Plattform schon sehr nah gekommen war. Er schoss und hofft, dass er getroffen hatte.

„Du warst schon immer ein miserabler Schütze, Chris. So gewinnst du keinen Preis. Diesen Kreaturen ist es egal, ob sie eine Kugel im Arm haben oder nicht. Ich dachte du weißt, das du einem Untoten in dem Kopf schießen musst."

Chris sackte auf die Knie vor Schmerzen.

„Krauser, nimm ihm die Waffe ab und leg ihn vor mir an den Rand der Plattform. Wir haben noch gut 10 Minuten Zeit bevor der Countdown beginnt und diese Zeit will ich noch ungestört genießen."

Chris lag mit dem Gesicht zum Plattformrand und sah zu, wie ein Zombie nach dem anderen tot zusammen brach. Sie sahen furchtbar aus, weiße Gesichter, einige davon blutverschmiert. Denn offenbar war die Mutation nicht bei allen gleich verlaufen, je stärker das Immunsystem war desto länger dauerte es, bis man sich zu einem Zombie verwandelte und obwohl alle mit dem T-Virus infiziert waren, wurden die Nichtverwandelten von den Untoten angegriffen und zerfleischt. Zerrissene Kleidung und Bisswunden konnte Chris erkennen, herausgerissenes Fleisch und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen. Er konnte diesen Anblick nicht länger ertragen und versuchte sich vorsichtig um zu drehen. Er lag jetzt auf dem Rücken und sah Wesker und Krauser bei ihren Schießübungen zu. Durch die Gasmaske konnte er nicht viel vom Gesicht sehen, doch ihm reichte schon der Glanz in ihren Augen und auch dieser Anblick war für Chris schwer zu ertragen.

„Was machen wir mit ihm, wir haben noch 3 Minuten bis zum Countdown?"

„Wir lassen ihn hier liegen, er ist uns nur noch eine Last, er kann ja noch nicht mal mehr aufrecht gehen."

„Darf ich dafür sorgen, dass er nicht doch noch aufsteht?"

„Nein, ich will, dass er leidet, er soll alles miterleben."

Sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen. Danach trat Wesker zu Chris und riss ihm die Maske vom Kopf, er ließ es sich doch nicht nehmen, den letzten Schlag auszuteilen. Der traf Chris direkt auf die Nase und er hörte abermals wie etwas in seinem Körper brach. Er wandte sich von Wesker ab und wäre beinahe von der Kante gerollt, doch er konnte sich gerade noch halten. Chris sah hinunter, Blut tropfte aus seiner Nase und die Zombies gerieten in Raserei, als sie das frische Blut tropfen sahen.

„Die Maske brauchst du ja wohl nicht mehr, ich werde sie deiner Schwester als Andenken schicken."

Chris konnte nur vor Wut und Schmerz stöhnen. Wesker und Krauser drehten sich um und liefen einen langen Gang entlang, der zum Notfallaufzug führte. Wesker gab den Code ein und der Aufzug öffnete seine Türen. Krauser sah auf seine Uhr und sagte: „Wir haben ab jetzt noch 10 Minuten bis zur Explosion."

Der Fahrstuhl setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr an die Oberfläche.

Kapitel 8

Chris lag da und wusste genau, dass es zwecklos war, der Aufzug war weg und die Zombies hatten ihn fast erreicht, denn einige versuchten an der Leiter herauf zu steigen. Es machte ihnen viel Mühe und es würde wohl auch noch einige Zeit dauern bis der Erste es geschafft hatte, doch was war dann? Er konnte sich vor Schmerzen kaum rühren, wie sollte er es schaffen rechtzeitig an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, bevor die Bomben explodierten? Dies war der einzige Weg nach draußen, selbst wenn es noch einen zweiten Weg gäbe, Chris konnte nicht einfach so durch die Zombies spazieren, er wäre tot noch bevor er den Fluchtweg erreicht hätte. Ein Anfall von Panik erfasste ihn, denn ihm fiel auf, dass er keine Maske mehr trug, er war gerade dabei die verseuchte Luft einzuatmen, also war er sowieso verloren. Augenblicklich musste er husten, er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, war es das Blut, das aus seiner gebrochenen Nase lief, oder kam das Blut schon aus seinen Lungen? Chris richtete sich langsam auf, als er saß, fiel ihm doch noch ein Fluchtweg ein, doch der war für ihn unerreichbar. Er lag ein Stockwerk tiefer, es war ein Zug, der die Arbeiter zum anderen Stadtende von Racoon City fuhr die dort wohnten. An einem ganz gewöhnlichen Bahnhof in Racoon City wurden sie abgeholt, in die unterirdische Anlage von Umbrella gefahren und nach ihrer Arbeitszeit wieder zurück.

Chris stand auf und sah nach unten, keine Chance, es waren hunderte von Zombies. Er ging rückwärts und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als er gegen etwas stieß. Er traute seinen Augen nicht, Krauser, dieser Idiot, hatte einen Granatenwerfer liegen lassen. Er hob ihn unter starken Schmerzen auf und trat an den Rand der Plattform, er zielte direkt nach unten, direkt auf den Boden an der Leiter und drückte ab. Chris wurde von den Füßen gerissen, er landete auf dem Rücken und er dachte schon, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen würde, doch es war nur der Rauch, der sich durch die Explosion gebildet hatte. Er krabbelte auf allen vieren zum Rand der Plattform und sah nach unten, Volltreffer, er hatte das Loch direkt in die Decke des unterirdischen Bahnhofs gesprengt. Einige der Untoten waren verkohlt worden, doch zu viele standen wieder auf und machten sich auf den Weg Richtung Leiter. Chris musste sich beeilen, denn er wollte die Leiter herunter steigen und sich dann in den Bahnhof fallen lassen. Ob er diesen Sprung überleben würde, wusste er nicht, doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Trotz der Schmerzen ging es besser als er dachte und so kam er zumindest schon mal bis ans Ende der Leiter, doch auch die Untoten waren schnell und schon versuchte ein halb verkohlter Zombie ihn zu greifen. Chris merkte wie die rauen Finger des Zombies an seinem Hals fingerten, aber wegen der Schmerzen wagte er nicht die Leiter los zu lassen um sich umzudrehen. Die Nägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch und dieser Schmerz war noch schlimmer, als der seiner gebrochenen Rippen, denn jetzt war es sicher, dass er infiziert war. Doch er wollte auf keinen Fall hier unten sterben, also ließ er todesmutig die Leiter los, riss den Zombie an sich und ließ sich fallen. Der Aufprall war alles andere als bequem, obwohl der Untote, der unter ihm lag, das meiste abgefangen hatte. Chris wollte aufstehen, doch jetzt merkte er, was geschehen war. Durch den Aufprall hatte sich der Zombie die Rippen gebrochen und Chris war so unglücklich auf ihn gefallen, dass eine Rippe des Untoten jetzt in seiner Seite steckte. Der Zombie hatte sich bei dem Sturz das Genick gebrochen und war nun endgültig tot und bei dem Glück würde Chris es auch bald sein, denn schlimmer ging es ja schon fast gar nicht mehr.

Noch während er versuchte sich von dem Untoten zu befreien, hörte Chris ein dumpfes Geräusch, er drehte sich herum und sah, dass die Zombies über ihm sich einfach nach unten fallen ließen. Der Erste hatte den Sturz jedoch nicht überlebt, weil er mit dem Kopf voran gestürzt war und auch er hatte sich das Genick gebrochen. Das verschaffte Chris einige Sekunden Zeit und er schaffte es unter qualvollen Schmerzen sich die Rippe des Untoten aus seinem Leib zu ziehen. Weitere Aufschläge waren zu hören und schon bemerkte Chris etwas an seinem Fuß und dann an seiner Hose zerren. Ihm tat alles weh und doch musste er sich wehren, denn sonst würde sein Leben auf einem unterirdischen Bahnhof enden und niemand würde seinen Körper je finden. Er trat dem Zombie gegen den Kopf und brach ihm somit das Genick. Schnell rappelte er sich auf und stieg in den Zug, schloss die Türen und begab sich in die Fahrerkabine, dort drückte er ein paar Knöpfe und der Zug setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Chris sah aus dem kleinen Fenster und warf einen letzten Blick zurück, mittlerweile waren es hunderte von ihnen und immer noch ließen sich welche von der Decke fallen, andere hatte die Tür zum Bahnhof aufgebrochen und stürmten von dort den Bahnhof. Sie stolperten gegen den Zug und versuchten sich daran fest zu krallen doch die meisten wurden ein kleines Stück mitgezerrt und kamen dann unter die Räder oder blieben einfach auf dem Bahnhof liegen.

Chris sackte an dem Schaltpult herunter und besah seine Wunden, ihm war schwindelig und übel, wahrscheinlich hatte er zu viel Blut verloren, oder war es die Infektion? Ganz leise hörte er noch die Explosion, dann wurde es schwarz um ihn, ohnmächtig brach er zusammen und er sah nicht mehr die riesige Feuerwand die hinter dem Zug herrollte.

Kapitel 9

„Was war das?" Fluchte Wesker.

Verwirrt schaute Krauser Wesker an.

„Na ja, hat sich angehört wie eine Explosion, oder was meinst du?"

„Eine Explosion? Und wer mag die wohl ausgelöst haben und womit?"

„Na ja, vielleicht…"

„Vielleicht was! Du Idiot hast den Granatenwerfer liegen lassen und unser Freund sprengt sich geradewegs ins Freie!"

„Es ist dein Freund nicht meiner!"

Wesker unterdrückte nur schwer einen heftigen Wutanfall und drückte seine Finger gegen die Schläfen. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Krauser noch ein größeres Problem darstellte als Chris. Voller Wut wünschte er sich, das Krauser dort unten bei den Zombies wäre und Chris an seiner Seite. Nicht das er auf einmal freundschaftliche Gefühle für Chris empfand doch dieser Fehler von Krauser war unverzeihlich und er würde sich so schnell es ging von ihm trennen und zwar für immer.

Die Türen des Fahrstuhls glitten auf und Wesker sah verwirrt um die Ecke.

„Wo sind wir? Ich dachte der Fahrstuhl endet in einem entlegenen Steinbruch von wo wir die Explosion ungefährdet beobachten können?"

„Ja richtig, hatte ich ganz vergessen dir zu sagen Boss, den Fahrstuhl gibt es, doch der liegt auf der anderen Seite der Anlage. Dieser hier hat uns in ein altes Haus gebracht in dem Umbrella Tests mit den Untoten durchführt, hier will man sehen wie die Zombies in bestimmten Situationen reagieren und ob sie lernfähig sind. Bist du auch lernfähig Wesker?"

„Willst du mir drohen, was hast du vor, willst du mich umbringen? Hätte ich mir denken können. Denkst du wirklich, dass ich mit so einer Situation nicht zurecht komme? Da habe ich schon ganz andere Sachen erlebt, das beeindruckt mich nicht."

„Wirklich nicht?"

Krauser trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und hielt Wesker eine Pistole zwischen die Augen.

„Los beweg dich, geh vor mir den Gang endlang und dann rechst."

Wesker hob lässig die Hände hoch und lächelte, dann trat er aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging den Weg wie es ihm Krauser erklärt hatte. Sie hielten vor einer Tür die mehrere Schlösser hatte und sehr stabil aussah.

„Öffnen!"

Wesker gehorchte und selbst er musste viel Kraft aufwenden, um sie zu öffnen.

„Weiter gehen!"

Wesker trat einen Schritt vor und sah sich in einem großen Raum wieder von dem 7 weitere Türen ab gingen, jedoch sahen diese Türen normal aus. Er drehte sich um und Krauser war verschwunden, die Tür war verschlossen.

„Ich nehme mal an, dass du mich hören kannst und ich nehme auch an, dass du auch ein bisschen experimentiert hast, sonst hätte ich dich gehört wie du die Tür hinter mir verschlossen hast. Wirklich gut, du hast den perfekten Augenblick abgewartet, um mich zu täuschen."

„Na ja, ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."

„Danke."

„Ich meine nicht dich, obwohl du es auch sein könntest, aber du vergisst, ich arbeite immer noch für Umbrella."

„Hat dich diese durchaus skrupellose Firma doch noch um den Finger gewickelt, wer hätte das gedacht, ich hätte gehofft das du ein bisschen mehr Grips im Kopf hast, aber auch ich kann mich irren."

„Tja was soll ich machen, die Firma bezahlt mich doppelt und du weißt ja, dass ich Geld mehr liebe als alles andere. Sie bezahlt mich für meine Arbeit und dafür das ich dich ein für alle mal erledige. Umbrella hat nun wirklich die Nase voll von dir. Übrigens deine Verkleidung war mehr als schlecht, sie haben dich sofort erkannt, auch ohne meine Hilfe."

„Ach so ist das und als sie mich erkannt hatten, hast du Angst bekommen und hast schnell wieder die Seiten gewechselt damit sie dir nichts tun."

„Was soll ich sagen. Besser für den Teufel arbeiten als gegen ihn."

„Ich bin der wahre Teufel und das wirst du auch bald am eigenen Leib erfahren!"

„Vielleicht, doch zuerst will ich sehen, ob du wirklich so gut bist wie du immer sagst, viel habe ich ja noch nicht von deinen Fähigkeiten gesehen. Also bist du bereit? Ihr ist Tor Nummer 1!"

Mit einem lauten Knall flog die erste Tür auf und zwei Zombies wankten heraus, sie streckten sofort die Arme starr nach vorn und schlurften auf Wesker zu.

„Ist das alles? Na schön, das fasse ich als Beleidigung auf."

Er trat auf die Untoten zu und stellte sich in Kampfposition, er ließ sie gefährlich nah herankommen doch dann schlug er zu. Die Bewegungen waren so schnell, dass man sie eher erahnen statt sehen konnte, die beiden Zombies sackten auf die Knie, kippten nach vorne über und waren erledigt.

„Wirklich erstaunlich schnell, aber mit ein bisschen Übung bekommt das auch ein Normalsterblicher hin. Ich dachte jetzt kommt die große "Ich reiß dir das Herz raus" Nummer. Na gut, dann eben auf die einfache Tour."

„Muss ich auf diesen Blödsinn antworten?"

„Nein…dann machen wir eben gleich weiter mit Tür Nummer 2."

Wieder flog eine Tür laut auf und 3 große Hunde stürmten auf Wesker zu. Diesmal war es etwas schwieriger, den die Hunde waren schnell und stürmten gleichzeitig auf ihn zu. Doch der erste Hund, der versuchte mit einem Satz Wesker zu Boden zu strecken, wurde noch im Flug durch einen Schlag auf den Kopf getötet. Der Zweite biss sich in Weskers Bein fest und der dritte Hund sprang ihm an den Hals. Zuerst umklammerte Wesker den Hund, der ihm am Hals hing und schon nach wenigen Sekunden hörte man die Rippen des Hundes brechen. Der Hund ließ erst mal von ihm ab, doch er war natürlich noch nicht tot. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung brach Wesker dem Hund, der ihm am Bein zerrte das Genick und trat dem Hund mit den gebrochenen Rippen auf den Kopf und zerstörte so das Gehirn. Wesker rückte seine Sonnenbrille zurecht und schaute in die Kamera.

„Langsam fängt die Sache an mir Spaß zu machen, bitte öffne doch jetzt das 3. Tor für mich. Natürlich nur wenn du bereit bist."

Ohne eine Antwort öffnete sich eine weitere Tür, doch Wesker fiel auf, das zwei Türen ausgelassen wurden, da sich die anderen Beiden nacheinander geöffnet hatten.

„Verstehe, wahrscheinlich kommt jetzt ein mir würdiger Gegner. Wurde aber auch Zeit, aber danke das ich mich an den Zombies und den Hunden warm kämpfen durfte."

Wesker ging auf die Tür zu, doch nichts kam heraus. Er blickte vorsichtig in einen Gang, der schon nach wenigen Metern um die Ecke führte und er nicht sehen konnte, was dahinter lag. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als nach zu sehen. Als er den Gang betrat, flog hinter ihm die Tür zu, doch Wesker machte sich darüber keinerlei Sorgen, denn diese Tür konnte er mit Leichtigkeit aus den Angeln treten, wenn er es wollte. Ohne Furcht und ohne auch nur ein bisschen Vorsicht walten zu lassen, schlenderte er um die Ecke, denn Wesker kannte fast alle Wesen, die Umbrella hervor brachte und er wusste, dass er mit ihnen fertig wurde. Doch als er abgebogen war, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, am Ende des Gangs bewegte sich etwas um eine weitere Ecke. Was für andere Menschen mit bloßem Auge nicht zu sehen war, konnte Wesker mit seinen Augen messerscharf erkennen, doch dieses Ding war auch für ihn zu schnell um die Ecke verschwunden. Er erkannte nur eine ekelig glitschige Schleimschicht auf dem Boden und auch dieser Schleim schien sich zu bewegen. Wesker trat näher und kniete davor, es sah aus, als würden Maden und kleine fadendünne Würmer darin wimmeln. Plötzlich merkte er, dass sich etwas um seinen Hals legte.

Kapitel 10

Chris spürte, wie etwas über seine Stirn strich, er öffnete die Augen und sah in die besorgten Augen seiner Schwester Claire.

„Claire, wie kommst du hier her, bist du allein?"

„Kaum bist du aus deiner Ohnmacht erwacht, da machst du dir schon wieder Sorgen um andere als um dich selbst."

„Leon, Gott sein dank. Da kann ich ja beruhigt sein, wenn du auf meine kleine Schwester aufpasst."

„Nun lass doch mal das "Kleine Schwester" Gefasel. Gleich schicke ich dich wieder ins Reich der Träume, wenn die "Kleine Schwester" nicht zufällig von der Explosion gehört hätte würde der "Große Bruder" hier immer noch liegen und auf Hilfe warten."

„Nun lass ihn doch erst mal zu sich kommen, du darfst ihn erst Schlagen wenn er wieder ohne Hilfe auf eigenen Beinen stehen kann, o. k?"

Leon half Chris beim Aufstehen und der berichtete ausführlich was geschehen war.

„Und wo sind Wesker und Krauser jetzt?" Wollte Claire wissen.

„Das ist eine gute Frage, wenn du mir erst mal erklärst wo ich jetzt bin dann kann ich mich vielleicht wieder orientieren."

„Wir sind am anderen Ende von Racoon City, der Zug hat dich bis zum Bahnhof zurückgefahren, beziehungsweise der halbe Zug, die andere Hälfte ist ein bisschen verkohlt."

„Dann liegt in der Richtung die Unterirdische Anlage?" Fragte Chris, streckte den Finger in eine Richtung und wankte leicht als er nach Leons Arm griff.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Nichts Claire, alles in Ordnung, nur ein bisschen Schwindel."

Doch Leon sah Chris in die Augen und wusste, dass es nicht so war.

„Wir müssen zurück und die beiden suchen, wer weiß was sie da noch vorhaben."

„O. k. Chris, wir fahren zusammen hin, aber du wirst im Auto warten während wir die Beiden suchen, du bist zu schwach und brauchst Ruhe."

„Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Claire mit dir allein da suchen lasse, wenn euch nun was passiert. Ich meine zwei mutierte Männer gegen dich und ein Mädchen, wie stellst du dir das vor?"

Claire unterdrückte ihre Wut und machte sich mit den beiden Männern auf den Weg zur zerstörten Umbrella Anlage.

„Hier hast du einen Plan der Anlage, wir haben alles besorgt, kannst du uns sagen wo du warst und wo Wesker und Krauser lang gelaufen sind?"

„Wir waren dort auf dieser Plattform und … na ja ihr wisst schon die Schießübungen … dort habe ich das Loch gesprengt und die Beiden sind in diese Richtung. Ich nehme mal an das sie mit dem Aufzug nach oben gefahren sind."

Claire verzog das Gesicht und hob die Augenbrauen.

„Das verstehe ich nicht, was haben die vor, was wollen die denn da in dem Haus? Chris, werden dort nicht auch Experimente durchgeführt?"

„Ja du hast recht, dort will Umbrella testen wie die Untoten oder auch andere Monster auf bestimmte Situationen reagieren. Welche Kräfte sie entwickeln und ob sie lernfähig sind."

„Verrückt, warum testen sie diese Monster hier an der Oberfläche und nicht auch da unten in der Anlage?"

„Das musst du Umbrella fragen, dann kannst du auch gleich mal nachfragen warum sie überhaupt so schreckliche Sachen machen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich da unten alles gesehen und erlebt habe, es war wirklich grauenvoll."

Claire drückte ihren Bruder an sich und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dabei bemerkte sie das Blut, das an ihm klebte.

„Oh Gott Chris, ist das dein Blut!"

„Ja Claire, ich muss dir sagen, dass es sein kann, dass ich mich infiziert habe."

„Oh nein, dass darf nicht sein!"

„Es tut mir so leid, ich dachte, ich hatte die Situation im Griff, aber alles ging schief. Leon, ich möchte, dass du dich um mich kümmerst wenn es so weit ist, ich will auf keinen Fall ein Zombie werden, hörst du!"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen Chris, vielleicht gibt es ja auch ein Gegenmittel."

„Das kann sein, aber wir dürfen nicht davon ausgehen, dass wir es rechtzeitig finden und dann musst du dich um mich kümmern. Versprochen!"

Claire hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt, um ihre Tränen zu verbergen und Leon zögerte mit der Antwort.

„Versprochen!" Schrie Chris: „Sonst erschieße ich mich jetzt gleich!"

„Nein, o. k. ich werde es tun."

„Kann ich mir da 100 sicher sein?"

„Ja."

Alle drei standen mit gesenkten Köpfen da und keiner sagte ein Wort, dann schritt Claire auf ihren Bruder zu, drückte ihn an sich und weinte.

„Chris, Claire, wir müssen jetzt los, wenn wir Wesker und Krauser noch erwischen wollen."

Kapitel 11

Krauser saß in dem Überwachungsraum und beobachtete Wesker, wie er die schleimige Masse untersuchte.

„Sei vorsichtig Wesker, da schleicht sich was von hinten an. Zu spät, das ich das noch erleben darf, der unbesiegbare Albert Wesker sitzt in der Falle."

Krauser schenkte sich ein Glas Whisky ein, lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück und beobachtete, wie Wesker von einer Art Tentakel erfasst und durch die Luft geschleudert wurde.

„Mal sehen wie lange du durchhältst."

Wesker merkte zu spät das sich eine Tentakel um seinen Hals gelegt hatte, erst als sie zudrückte und sich immer enger um seinen Hals zog, reagierte er. Er war total überrascht, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass es noch andere Wesen gab, die seine oder noch bessere Fähigkeiten besaßen.

Durch seinen Kopf schossen tausend Fragen auf einmal. „Warum habe ich es nicht bemerkt, oder gehört, oder gesehen, oder…"

Ein Schrei erfüllte den Gang und drang durch die Sprechanlage in den Videoüberwachungsraum in dem Krauser saß.

„Interessant, Wesker hat also doch noch Gefühle, Wut, Angst und Schmerz, besser als nichts."

Wesker hörte den Schrei, doch erst Sekunden später fiel ihm auf, dass er es war der schrie. Sofort hörte er auf und unterdrückte den Schmerz, der grausam war. Sein Hals brannte, es war als ob die Tentakel um seinen Hals Säure unter seine Haut spritzte. Doch plötzlich ließ sie ihn los und er fiel zu Boden, die Tentakel zog sich zurück und Wesker lag am Boden und war froh, dass der Schmerz nachließ. Er wusste, dass er beobachtet wurde und so stand er so schnell wie möglich wieder auf und betrat einen kleinen Raum, der von dem Gang abführte. Es war ein kleines Badezimmer, sofort ging er zum Waschbecken, über dem ein Spiegel hing und besah sich seinen Hals. Wesker konnte genau die kleinen dünnen Würmer erkennen, die jetzt unter seiner Haut entlang krochen, ihn packte die Wut.

„Verdammt, Krauser komm raus! Was ist das? Was passiert mit mir!"

„Höre ich da etwa einen kleinen Anflug von Panik in deiner Stimme? Du hast doch schon so viel Umbrella Chemie in deinen Adern, da kommt es doch auf ein paar giftige Würmer auch nicht mehr an. Ich muss gestehen, ich weiß auch nicht genau was jetzt mit dir passiert, aber darum bist du ja auch hier. Umbrella hat mir aufgetragen dich nicht einfach umzubringen, sondern dich gleich als Testperson zu nutzen bevor du stirbst und zwar an einem der neuen Monster."

Die Fortsetzung ist schon in arbeit, dauert aber noch ein bisschen!


End file.
